Juguemos al escondite
by EmzF
Summary: —Está bien —Aceptó él—. Pero si te encuentro como premio quiero un beso. —Y si no me encuentras —Dijo ella sonriendo—. Estaré escondida debajo de la cama.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.._

* * *

><p><strong>Juguemos al escondite<strong>

* * *

><p>—Hermione —La llamó Ron.<p>

—¿Qué quieres, Ronald? —Contestó ésta levantando la cabeza del pesado libro que sostenía entre las manos.

—Estoy aburrido.

El invierno había llegado hacía escasos días a la Madriguera. Allí cada uno mataba el tiempo como podía, o más bien como quería; Harry y Ginny pasaban horas y horas desaparecidos en el cuarto de ésta, cosa que no parecía entusiasmar al menor de los Weasley, mientras que la Señora Weasley se metía en la cocina preparando deliciosos platos o George se escondía junto al Señor Weasley en el cobertizo para examinar algún cachivache muggle.

—Hermione —Volvió a llamarla el pelirrojo.

—¿Y ahora que quieres? —Preguntó con tono irritado, esta vez sin siquiera levantar la vista.

—Ya te lo he dicho, estoy aburrido —Contestó éste alzándose de hombros.

Hermione suspiró. No llevaba en aquella habitación ni media hora y Ron ya estaba reclamando su atención, como siempre hacía. Sonrió interiormente.

Se veían tan sólo los fines de semana, y era de suponer que al chico no le hiciese demasiada gracia que prefiriese perderse en las páginas de un libro antes que dedicarle aunque fuese unos míseros minutos. Ella estaba demasiado agobiada, aquel sería su último año de estudios para acabar su carrera de Derecho Mágico, y si todo salía como había planeado pronto podría mejorar las condiciones de vida de criaturas que estaban claramente oprimidas, mientras, él trabajaba duramente en Sortilegios Weasley junto a su hermano George hasta altas horas de la noche, lo que les dejaba escaso tiempo para verse, tan sólo los pocos fines de semana que Hermione no pasaba con sus padres o Ron podía librarse de ir a trabajar.

—Está bien —Dijo ella cerrando el pesado libro—. Hagamos algo divertido.

—Podríamos... —Comenzó el pelirrojo.

—No pienso montar en escoba, Ron —Le cortó la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Tú te lo pierdes —Farfulló él haciendo un mohín.

Hermione sonrió enternecida por la expresión infantil de su novio, parecía mentira que con casi veinte años se siguiese comportando como un niño de diez, pero Ronald Weasley siempre se comportaría como un crío encaprichado por el último pedazo, y más suculento, de la tarta de chocolate que su madre había hecho.

—Bueno —Dijo la chica levantándose de su lugar y encaminándose hacia él—. Te propongo un plan mejor.

—No va a haber un plan mejor —Refunfuñó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en pose enfadada—. Cualquier cosa que digas va a ser más aburrida que montar en escoba.

—¿Seguro? —Preguntó pícaramente Hermione sentándose en su regazo.

—No —Susurró al ver pasar por su cabeza mil y una imágenes, que Hermione jamás permitiría que se produjesen estando su madre en el piso de abajo, para nada decentes—. Tú siempre llevas razón.

—Lo sé —Dijo riendo—. Vamos a jugar al escondite, Ron —Se levantó y tironeó del brazo de él para que la imitara

—¿Al escondite? —Preguntó el, extrañado.

—Sí, al escondite —Contestó la chica rodando los ojos—. Ese juego en el que yo me escondo mientras tú cuentas hasta cien y luego...

—Sí, sí —Bufó Ron, no era estúpido ¿O qué se creía Hermione, que acaso no conocía los juegos infantiles muggles? —. Sé que juego es, pero no sé por qué quieres jugar a eso, es para estúpidos.

—Es divertido —Dijo Hermione alzando los hombros con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, para nada propia de ella y que el chico tuvo ganas de borrársela a besos en aquel mismo instante.

—Está bien —Aceptó él—. Pero si te encuentro como premio quiero un beso.

Hermione volvió a reír y se acercó al pelirrojo, lentamente se puso de puntillas y le besó, despacio, tal y como a ella le gustaba hacerlo, disfrutando de cada instante junto a él.

—Y si no me encuentras —Dijo ella sonriendo—. Estaré escondida debajo de la cama.

Ron quería su beso ¿Quién era ella para negarse?

* * *

><p>Bueno, antes de nada. Sí, este <em>oneshot<em> ya estaba subido. ¿Por qué lo re-subo? Pues porque el conjunto de drabbles en el que estaba fue borrado, así que los estoy subiendo todos poco a poco, para no irlos perdiendo, esa es la explicación.

Ahora vamos con el_ one_. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Tanto si lo habiais leído como si no, también espero que me dejeis vuestras opiniones, son muy importantes, ya lo sabeis.

Por último, si teneis un ratillo, pasaros por el foro que modero **The Ruins** ¡Vamos genial! Tiene un montón de actividad y la gente allí es increíble, en serio.

Ya me despido, un beso.

—Virginia.


End file.
